Chat des militaires
by Serleena
Summary: C'est fou ce qu'un simple bijou peut faire comme désordre dans une vie ...
1. Le diadème d'Eerin

**Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Revoilà de la lecture. Avec cette fois, notre lieutenant qui connaît un petit problème corporel. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, et heureusement pour lui, Edward Elric prenait un peu de repos en compagnie de son frère Alphonse. Tous deux étaient pour le moment dans le parc de Central, assis sur un banc.

" Foouuh là là je suis mort ! Avec toutes ces missions que nous a confiés le colonel, on a même pas pu se concentrer sur notre objectif." fit le jeune homme.

" Oui. En quelques semaines on a serré un fugitif, enquêté sur des enlèvements d'enfants, des vols, résolu le problème d'assèchement d'un village ..." récapitula Alphonse.

Ed rouvrit les yeux. Le soleil de la matinée lui caresseait le visage et jouait dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas du genre à flâner ou à se reposer, mais là ... il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était éreinté. Il releva la tête, et ce fut pour voir une voiture noire s'arrêter de l'autre côté du parc. Une tête blonde avec une frange hirsute en sortit.

" Oh non ! Voilà Havoc, je parie qu'il vient pour nous." se plaignit Edward.

" Sûrement." approuva Al.

Edward aurait bien voulu se lever et aller se planquer, mais ses jambes s'y refusèrent. Le jeune alchimiste ne put donc que regarder le sous-lieutenant venir à lui. Il répondit à son salut militaire par un signe de la main.

" Edward, le colonel veut vous voir. Il a une nouvelle mission pour vous." annonça Jean.

" Quoi encore ? Mais comment il faisait quand j'était pas là ? On dirait que je suis son seul subordonné !" s'exclama le FullMetal.

Jean haussa les sourcils. En effet, il avait l'air d'être le seul autorisé à aller en mission ces derniers temps. Tandis que lui et ses collègues moisissaient sur des dossiers.

" Toujours est-il que vous devez me suivre." reprit le soldat.

Ed rejeta la tête en arrière un instant.

" Et vous lui disiez que vous ne nous avez pas trouvé ?" hasarda Alphonse.

" Je me prendrais un sacré viron." sourit Jean.

" Mais y m'énerve ce type ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je suis une machine à résoudre les affaires ? Je sais que je suis un chien de l'armée, mais je suis pas increvable non plus ! Alors qu'il aille se faire voir !" s'exclama Ed.

Jean échangea un regard avec Al, qui haussa les épaules. Les arguments du jeune se défendaient, il avait droit à un peu de repos de temps à autre. Havoc était tiraillé entre le colonel et le FullMetal. Tous deux étaient ses supérieurs, à qui devait-il obéir ?

" Aaaah, asseyez-vous cinq minutes. Ca vous fera du bien à vous aussi." lâcha Edward, voyant le malaise du sous-lieutenant.

Il se décala vers son frère pour lui faire une place. Jean hésita, puis se dit qu'àprès tout ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Il s' installa, et sortit son sempiternel paquet de cigarette. Ed arrêta son poignet quand il voulut la mettre entre ses lèvres.

" Ca par contre c'est niet. J'aime pas beaucoup la fumée." dit-il.

Jean fronça les sourcils, puis soupira avant de ranger son paquet. Il prit ensuite ses aises sur le banc.

" Au fait monsieur Havoc, savez-vous quel genre de mission le colonel veut-il nous confier ?" questionna Al.

" Tu peux m'appeler Havoc tout court tu sais. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait pour retrouver un bijou." répondit le blond en tournant la tête vers lui.

" Un bijou ... il veut qu'on retrouve un bijou, et c'est tout ?" releva Ed.

Jean acquiesça, et vit le gamin se retenir d'exploser.

" Ca s'arrange pas avec l'âge. Faut qu'il arrête de fumer ses gants." reprit le blond.

Le militaire éclata de rire. Sur ce, il décida de mettre fin à cette petite pause, autrement il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade. Le FullMetal se leva donc en soupirant, et le suivit. Quelques instant plus tard, l'adolescent fit son entrée dans le bureau de son supérieur.

* * *

" Enfin te voilà. Assieds-toi, j'ai une mission pour toi." fit Roy.

Le jeune commença d'abord par s'asseoir en face du brun ténébreux.

" Chuis au courant. Franchement, vous n'avez vraiment personne d'autre pour ça ? Un bijou, ça doit pas être très compliqué à dénicher !" lança Ed.

" Celui-là est assez particulier : d'après ce qu'on sait il aurait des propriétés alchimiques." déclara Mustang.

Il lui passa un dossier qu' Edward examina. Le bijou en question était un diadème, qui aurait appartenu à une reine de l'empire Xingien, nommée Eerin.

En or avec une émeraude au centre, le bijou était splendide. D'après ce que lisait Ed, il serait très connu chez les collectionneurs, et aurait eu une multitude de propriétaires.

" Je ne vois pas ce que l'armée peut vouloir faire d'un bijou." déclara l'ado.

" Ils veulent voir si cette histoire d'alchimie est vraie. Si ça se trouve, ce bijou sera transformé en arme." répondit le colonel.

Ed adressa un regard ombrageux à son supérieur. Une arme. Crétins de militaires.

" Je sais ce que tu pense, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante guère. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le lieutenant Hawkeye t'accompagnera lors de cette mission." l'informa Mustang.

Ed soupira et referma le dossier.

" Il n'empêche que vous auriez pu attendre un peu. J'ai enchaîné je ne sais combien de missions, et je n'ai rien pu faire sur le reste pendant des semaines." reprocha-t-il.

" C'est là le lot d'un militaire, FullMetal."

" A d'autres ! Je suis sûr qu'aucun de vos subordonnés ne fait la moitié de ce que je fais ! Même vous vous n'en faites pas un quart !" répliqua Ed.

Mustang se sentit vexé. Pourtant il avait raison, Maes le lui disait assez. Il se sentait un peu coupable de le surcharger de la sorte : ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout.

" Bon, tu l'accepte cette mission ?" demanda-t-il un peu rudement.

" J'ai pas le choix de toutes façons."

Il rendit le dossier à l'alchimiste de flamme, puis alla rejoindre Riza pour faire le point.

" J'ai commencé à recenser les collectionneurs qui l'ont eu entre les mains. On va s'intéresser au dernier." dit-elle.

" Bien. Vous êtes dispo quand ?" demanda Ed.

" Tout de suite."

" Dans ce cas, allons-y !"

Riza se leva et quitta le bureau en même temps que lui. Roy entrouvrit doucement la porte de son bureau pour les regarder s'en aller. Il n'aimait pas trop que sa subordonnée parte en mission sans lui.

" _T'as intérêt à veiller sur elle, FullMetal._" se dit-il.

Il savait très bien que Riza pouvait se défendre seule, cependant ...

* * *

La jeune femme et les adolescents arrivèrent chez le dernier propriétaire du diadème d'Eerin, un certain Hashwald. Ce dernier habitait dans une villa pour le moins luxueuse. Des tableaux de maîtres, des sculptures, des poteries précieuses, des tentures anciennes ... on voyait bien là que l'on était chez un amateur d'art.

Hashwald fit asseoir les militaires dans son salon, et leur servit du thé. Riza lui expliqua les raisons de leur visite.

" En effet je possède encore ce bijou. Une vraie merveille. Mais pourquoi l'armée s'y intéresse-t-elle ?" répondit le collectionneur.

" Eh bien nos supérieurs voudraient l'examiner. Pourriez-vous nous le vendre ?" interrogea le lieutenant.

" C'est une des plus belles pièces de ma collection. Et je ne suis pas le genre à vendre pour un oui ou pour un non." répondit l'homme.

Ed se dit que la partie n'allait pas être simple. Le jeune alchimiste commença donc à parler de la légende entourant le bijou. Le collectionneur comprit ainsi un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment. Il sortit de cette discution qu' Hashwald voulait bien les laisser l'examiner, à la limite leur prêter le diadème, mais pas le vendre.

" Pourriez-vous nous le montrer ?" demanda Riza.

" Bien-sûr, suivez-moi."

Hashwald les conduisit dans une pièce gardée, avec une porte assez épaisse. Plusieurs objets étaient entreposés là, sous des vitrines. Le diadème reposait au centre, comme la pièce maîtresse. Hashwald désactiva l'alarme.

" C'est ici que je garde les objets les plus précieux." annonça-t-il.

Tous trois s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cloche conservant le diadème. Il était encore plus beau que sur des photos. Un chat couleur crème avec de profonds yeux bleus dormait sur un un siège. L'animal leva la tête à l'approche des visiteurs.

" Kiara ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas t'aventurer ici !" dit le collectionneur.

" Miao ?"

Il prit le chat dans ses bras, pendant qu'Ed et Al se penchaient sur le diadème.

Hashwald ouvrit la cloche pour qu'il puisse mieux le voir. Alphonse remarqua alors de tout petits symboles alchimiques gravés sur les plaques du bijou, et les désigna à son frère.

"_ Hmmm ... alors l'hypothèse qu'il puisse générer de l'alchimie serait donc vraie._" se dit-il.

Riza les regarda faire en silence. Soudain, une bruit de vitre cassée fit sursauter tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes tout habillées en noir, dans un style ninja, venaient de faire irruption dans la salle. Hawkeye brandit un pistolet. _Fiiit ! _Une étoile métallique siffla et alla faucher l'arme. Edward entra ausistôt dans la danse, pendant que le collectionneur appelait ses gardes. Le FullMetal bondit un pieds en avant sur un ninja aux prises avec le lieutenant.

La bagarre devint vite générale. Hashwald tenta de mettre le diadème à l'abri, mais un des ninjas le balaya et s'empara du bijou. Puis il opéra une sortie vers la fenêtre.

" Pas si vite mon gars !" lança Al.

Les mains au sol, l'armure avait transmuté une corde qui avait emprisonné les chevilles du voleur. Ce dernier tomba au sol, et le jeune garçon reprit le diadème. Edward se débarrassa d'un adversaire, qu'il envoya buter près d'un poteau. Kiara poussa un miaulement de frayeur, et s'enfuit du côté de Riza.

" Lieutenant ! Attrapez !" s'exclama Alphonse.

Il lui lança le diadème que Riza attrapa au vol. Kiara lui fila entre les jambes. Déséquilibrée, la jeune femme tomba et lâcha le diadème. Au même moment, Edward lança une transmutation tout près. Il se passa alors quelque chose pour le moins incroyable. Les éclairs de la transmutation du FullMetal touchèrent le bijou. Riza avait mis la main dessus pour empêcher un ninja de l'attraper. Elle fut ainsi prise dans le processus alchimique.

" Hiiiiiii !" cria-t-elle.

Edward ne réalisa que trop tard ce qui se passait. La transmutation s'arrêta. Profitant de la stupeur générale, un ninja s'empara du diadème et se sauva. Le FullMetal jura, et se précipita auprès de Riza en même temps que son frère.

" Lieutenant ! Lieutenant Hawkeye !" appela Alphonse.

Tandis que les deux adolescents tenaient de ranimer la jeune femme, le chat d'à côté se réveilla.

" _Ouuuh ... ma tête ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_"

La chatte entendit soudain des voix humaines. Elle tourna la tête, et son coeur fit un joli saut périlleux dans sa cage thoracique.

" _Mais ... mais ... mon corps ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vois mon corps ! _"

Kiara se releva, pour constater aussitôt qu'elle était à quatre pattes. Surprise, elle baissa la tête.

" _Des pattes de chat ? Mais alors ... je suis dans le corps d'un chat !! _"

Eh oui, l'âme de Riza s'était fichée dans le corps de Kiara. Une peur sans nom envahit le lieutenant. Elle tenta de se reprendre, et d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais le collectionneur la chassa.

" _Non attendez ! Je suis là ! Ed, Al ! Je suis dans le corps du chat ! _" s'exclama Riza.

Peine perdue. Les humains n'entendaient que ses miaulements. Une ambulance arriva, emportant le corps du lieutenant. Riza décida de suivre le véhicule. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à expliquer ce qui se passait aux autres. Malheureusement, le véhicule allait beaucoup trop vite pour ses pattes. Riza fut très vite distancée. Mais ce n'était pas très important. Elle allait dans un hôpital, et connaissait le plus proche. Elle retrouverait donc son corps là-bas.

Riza ralentit donc l'allure. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à sa situation. Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter, et une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Riza se mit à galoper pour trouver rapidement un abri. Soudain, elle aperçut une fenêtre ouverte. Epuisée, paniquée et trempée comme une éponge, la minette entra sans réfléchir.

" _Ouf ! Ah je comprends pourquoi le colonel n'aime pas la pluie. C'est vraiment désagréable._"

Riza aperçut un tapis sous une table basse, et alla se rouler en boule dessus. Vaincue par les dernières émotions, Riza s'endormit promptement. Bien plus tard, elle entendit des pas qui s'approchait. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et tourna la tête.

" _Oh oh._" pensa-t-elle en découvrant la personne qui se tenait devant elle.


	2. Riza le chat

**Je suis assez étonée que personne n'aie trouvé chez qui j'ai envoyé Riza. Enfin vous comprendrez dès maintenant. Y'en a qui vont être jalouses je le sens Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture **

* * *

Riza resta pétrifiée devant la haute silhouette qui se tenait devant elle. Ah elle avait bien choisi son refuge ! La silhouette s'accroupit, et Riza se sentit hypnotisée par les deux mirettes noires qui la fixait. Je crois que vous avez compris de qui il s'agissait : Roy Mustang, son supérieur se tenait devant elle, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

" Comment tu es arrivé là toi ?" demanda-t-il.

Riza resta muette. En même, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Mustang leva les yeux, et aperçut la fenêtre de son salon entrouverte. Il se leva et alla la fermer. Ensuite, le beau brun revint près de Riza.

" Bon : à nous deux." dit-il.

" _Euuuh ..._"

Roy souleva délicatement la minette, et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain. Il la déposa sur une commode puis attrapa une serviette. L'alchimiste frotta le pelage crème. Riza trouva cela plutôt agréable, et sans s'en rendre compte ronronna. Le colonel sourit.

" Au fait, tu es un mâle ou une femelle ?" dit-il.

Il lui souleva la queue pour vérifier. Choquée au possible, Riza se retourna lui donna un coup de patte en feulant.

" _JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS, ESPECE DE PERVERS !! _" se dit-elle avec force.

Roy fut surpris de la réaction de la chatte. C'était comme s'il l'avait offensée. Peut-être était-elle sauvage, pensa-t-il. Il se contenta de cette explication tout en continuant de la sécher. Ensuite, il la reprit dans ses bras.

" _Tiens il a nouveau parfum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! On le croquerait._" se dit-elle.

Roy l'amena dans sa cuisine, et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une bouteille de lait.

" Tu dois avoir faim. Voyons qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre ?" dit-il.

" _Le colonel Mustang qui me donne du lait ... on aura tout vu._" pensa Riza.

Le beau brun la déposa sur le sol, pour s'affairer à lui préparer à manger. Elle regarda faire.

" _Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois tombée chez lui. Il va pouvoir m'aider à réintégrer mon corps. Si j'arrive à lui faire comprendrer la situation._" songea le lieutenant.

Roy lui présenta une coupelle de lait, et une autre de viande. Riza les regarda l'une après l'autre, hésitante. Roy avança une main, et lui caressa la tête. Surprise, la chatte baissa la tête. L'alchimiste lui présenta un morceau de viande. Riza finit par l'attraper entre les dents, et le mangea. N'ayant pas le choix, elle avança le museau vers la coupelle de viande.

Roy la regarder manger avec satisfaction. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop farouche. Il se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment la garder. Un chat était plus indépendant qu'un chien, il n'aurait pas besoin de la promener, ni de la laver aussi souvent. Et si jamais il partait en mission, il trouverait bien un voisin pour la lui garder. C'était décidé, Roy gardait le chat. Ca lui ferait au moins quelqu'un qui l'attendrait le soir. Riza termina son petit repas. Elle voulut lui sourire pour le remercier, mais n'y parvint pas. Son supérieur enleva les coupelles. Riza elle, préféra retourner au salon. Mustang l'y rejoignit, et se laissa choir sur le canapé.

La minette le regarda. Roy lui fit signe pour qu'elle monte :

" Viens ! Allez n'aie pas peur, approche." lui dit-il.

" _Non mais ça va pas ? Tu rêve mon gars, si tu crois que je vais venir sur ton ventre._"

Et pourtant, elle était très tentée. Tiraillée même, entre sa conscience professionnelle et son amour pour lui. Roy était son supérieur, et elle n'avait pas à avoir de relation avec lui. Et de l'autre côté ... Riza était dans le corps d'un chat. Il ne savait pas que c'était elle. Donc ni vu ni connu.

" _Mais si je veux récupérer mon corps, je dois lui dire que c'est moi. Donc je ne peux pas ..._" se dit-elle.

Riza se contentait donc de fixer Roy, indécise. Le brun prit donc les choses en mains, et l'attrapa. Il l'installa sur son ventre, et commença à la câliner. Il lui gratta le cou, ce que Riza apprécia grandement. Envahie par le parfum naturel de l'homme, ses caresses et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, le lieutenant se détendit complètement et ronronna avec ferveur. Mustang sourit.

* * *

Le ronronnement l'apaisait. Il laissa sa tête pencher en arrière, ses doigts se promenant dans la fourrure crème. Riza pour sa part, posa sa tête sur le ventre de son colonel et ferma les yeux. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Roy ne décide d'aller se coucher. Il installa sa subordonnée féline sur une chaise confortable.

" Je te prendrais un panier plus tard." dit-il.

" ..."

Il entreprit alors de se déshabiller. Riza ouvrit grand les yeux, et tourna aussitôt la tête. Raaah ! Savoir que le mec le plus beau de Central, et sur qui elle fantasmait depuis toujours se dévêtait devant elle la rendait folle. Riza l'entendit se coucher, et le noir se fit.

" _Hou ... je crois que mes ennuis ne font que commencer._" pensa Riza.

Elle se roula en boule pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Le matin venu, la sonnerie du réveil les tira tous les deux de leur rêve. Roy tendit une main pour faire taire l'horrible engin. Riza baîlla, et s'étira avant de s'asseoir. Naturellement, l'officier ne se leva pas. Le lieutenant décida donc de s'occuper de son cas. Elle sauta à bas de sa chaise, et faillit percuter le sol de son museau.

Ensuite, elle se rendit auprès du lit de son supérieur. Riza sauta et agrippa la couverture. Mais elle glissa et la chatte tomba sur le dos.

" _Bon ... va falloir que j'apprenne à être chat, au moins un minimum._" se dit-elle.

Riza se remit debout, et parvint à grimper sur le lit. Roy, réveillé par le bruit qu'elle avait fait en tombant releva la tête.

" Bonjour toi ! " lui dit-il avec un merveilleux sourire.

Riza le regarda, désarmée. Roy l'attira à lui ... et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de haut.

" _Waaaah !_"

Hawkeye se retrouva collée à lui, au comble de l'embarras. Roy la caressa.

" Bon ... va falloir que j'aille au travail. Mais ..." dit-il.

La chatte leva la tête vers lui. Il avait un air triste.

" Je ne peux pas travailler correctement sachant ma subordonnée dans le comas."

Décidément, Riza en recevait des chocs depuis qu'elle était dans la peau d'un chat. Il ne voulait pas aller travailler parce que sa subordonnée allait mal ? Elle comptait donc tant que ça pour lui ? En observant son visage, Riza vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

" Bon, je vais commencer par prendre une douche, ensuite j'irais voir Riza à l'hôpital." décida le brun.

" _Il m'a appelée par mon prénom ! _"

Roy se leva, et Riza crut bien qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Il ne dormait qu'avec un boxer !! Hypnotisée par ce spectacle, le lieutenant ne pensa pas une seconde à détourner la tête. Le colonel commença par ouvrir sa fenêtre, puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain. La chatte elle, resta sur le lit à humer l'odeur de Mustang.

Et c'était d'autant plus intense que son odorat était plus développé. Elle entendit l'eau couler.

" _Hmmm ! Je vais finir par l'apprécier cette vie de chat._ "

Elle s'étira de tout son long sur le matelas. Riza se sentait comme dans un cocon sur ce lit. Tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas Roy revenir, une simple serviette autour des reins. Ce n'est que lorsque le beau gosse ouvrit un tiroir que la chatte réalisa qu'il valait peut-être mieux partir. Elle sauta du lit. Mustang, croyant qu'elle venait vers lui la prit dans ses bras et la cala contre lui. Riza se trouvait ainsi tout contre sa peau.

" _Vais mourir._"

En tout cas heureusement que les chats ne pouvait pas rougir. Autrement le lieutenant afficherait une sacrée belle teinte. Roy choisit quelques vêtements, puis alla donner à manger à Riza. Cette dernière crut qu'elle allait pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Si y'avait pas un auteur comme moi ( _Riza : ouais ! _)

Car voyez-vous, au moment où Roy se releva eh ben ... sa petite serviette bleue se défit.

" Oh zut ! Boh toute façon fallait que je l'enlève. Donc ..." dit-il.

Et le voilà tout nu tout mouillu, euh mouillé devant Riza.

" MIAAAAA !" s'exclama-t-elle le poil hérissé.

Riza aplatit sa tête au sol, et se cacha les yeux avec ses pattes. Roy éberlué par une telle réaction de pudeur, en resta sans voix.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que je te choque !" dit-il.

" _Ouuiiiiiiii !!! _"

Il se gratta la tête. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en chats, mais en principe voir des humains nus ne les affectaient pas. Comme la minette restait toujours dans la même position, Roy jugea préférable de s'en aller, la serviette sur l'épaule.

" _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu ! J'ai vu mon supérieur tout nu !! _" pensa Riza au comble du comble de l'embarras.

Hé, je lui dis combien de fangirls auraient voulu être à sa place à ce moment-là ? Toujours est-il qu' elle fut tellement gênée qu' elle ne toucha pas au petit plat qu' il lui avait préparé. Roy revint la voir enfin décent.

" Eh bien ? Tu n'as rien avalé, c'est pas bon ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" _Pfff ..._"

" Il faut manger voyons, tu dois avoir très faim." reprit le brun.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui caressa le cou.

" Allez, goûte."

Vaincue par la caresse, Riza consentit à manger la viande qu'il lui tendait. Elle alla ensuite continuer dans la coupelle. Roy lui caressa le dos un instant. La minette termina son petit-déjeuner.

" Allez je te laisse. J'ai une rude journée aujourd'hui."

Il se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers son entrée.

"_ Attendez-moi ! _"

Mais il la repoussa quand elle voulut sortir.

" Oh non. Tu reste là, l'hosto n'est pas un endroit pour les chats." dit-il.

" _Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je veux voir dans quel état est mon coprs, et je dois vous dire que je suis ici._" voulu-t-elle dire.

Seulement la chose que perçut le colonel furent ses miaulements.

" Si c'est mon départ qui t'inquiètes, je passerais te voir à midi." dit-il.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte. Riza se mit debout contre la porte pour le rappeler. Peine perdue.

* * *

Elle se laissa tomber sur ses pattes. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à présent ? La chatte se rendit au salon, où elle commença à faire les cent pas.

" _Je devrais peut-être en profiter chercher comment expliquer la situation à Roy._" se dit-elle.

Oui, voilà une bonne idée. Ca évitera les situations embarrassantes à l'avenir. En pensant à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, elle se sentit mal.

" _Je savais déjà qu'il était beau, mais à ce point ! Il a vraiment un corps à faire fondre la plus chaste des femmes._"

Avec un peu de recul, Riza ne savait pas si elle devait être contente de l'avoir vu ainsi ou bien terriblement gênée. Elle se dit que s'il avait su que c'était elle, jamais ça ne serait arrivé. Et puis, elle avait presqu'aussitôt détourné les yeux.

Riza secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise, Roy devait comprendre que l'esprit de son lieutenant avait élu domicile dans le corps d'un chat. En l'occurence celui qu'il avait chez lui.

La militaire se mit donc à la recherche d'un crayon et d'un peu de papier. Mais essayez donc d'ouvrir des tiroirs quand vous n'avez pas de mains, et que les poignées sont rondes.

" _&# èé !!! Pourquoi a-t-il choisi des meubles avec des poignées rondes ? Y'en avait plus des normales ?! _"

Riza s'acharnait à ouvrir le tiroir d'une petite commode, mais ses pattes glissaient dessus. Elle eut alors l'idée de l'ouvrir avec la bouche.

" _&#£$ ! C'est trop gros !_"

En clair, pas moyen d'ouvrir ces foutus tiroirs. La soldate se résolut donc à chercher ailleurs. La table basse ne contenait qu'un vieux journal, les meubles des photos, des médailles de militaires, mais des crayons ou des feuilles nada.

Suis-je t'y pas sadique ? Lol. Riza eut beau chercher partout, rien ne pouvait l'aider à faire comprendre au colonel ce qui se passait. En parlant de lui, il rentra au bercail à midi.

" Minou ! Tu es là ?" appela Roy.

"_ Mais où voulez-vous que je sois ? A la cave ?_ "

Riza vint tout de même à sa rencontre. Roy se pencha vers elle, et lui administra quelques caresses.

" _Alors ? Comment vais-je ?_" interrogea mentalement sa subordonnée.

Pas de réponse. Mustang se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Le repas se fit donc en silence. Ensuite l'alchimiste alla se reposer un peu. Riza le rejoignit au salon.

" Mioouu." fit-elle.

" Tu veux monter ? Mais je t'en prie fais."

" _Je voulais surtout que vous me disiez dans quel état vous m'avez trouvée. M'enfin ..._"

Riza grimpa sur le sofa. Roy lui sourit, et attendit qu'elle s'installe. La minette s'assit à côté de lui.

" Tu sais ... ma subordonnée ne s'est pas encore réveillée. J'ai encore interrogé les frères Elric, mais aucun ne comprends ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Pfffffff." avoua-t-il avec un gros soupir.

" Maaw." répondit Riza.

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Voyant que la chatte lui répondait, il afficha un petit sourire et lui caressa la tête. Le lieutenant ronronna, et lui lécha la main. De fil en aiguille elle s'allongea sur lui, savourant le câlin qu'il lui offrait.

" _Décidément j'adore son nouveau parfum. Pis il est bien confortable le petit colonel._"

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" questionna Roy.

Hein ? Riza ouvrit ses yeux bleus.

" Je me doutais bien quelque part que c'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle aille seule en mission." reprit le brun.

" _Comment seule ? Et les gamins alors ?_"

Roy soupira à nouveau, faisant monter et redescendre le chat sur son ventre.

" Je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose quand je me déplace. C'est vide. Et ... et ..."

" _Et ?_"

" Me sens plutôt vulnérable maintenant qu'elle n'est pas là."

Riza le fixa un court instant. Puis elle se leva et alla appliquer son petit nez sur la pommette de Roy. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis sourit.

" Merci ! C'est gentil de vouloir me consoler !" sourit-il.

Il embrassa le chat sur le front, qui lui répondit par une lèche ronronnante.

" Hou ! Tu as la langue râpeuse."

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer, puis de frotter son visage contre celui de l'homme.

" Ah ... l'heure tourne va falloir que je reparte." dit-il un peu après.

" _Woh non déjà ? Alors qu'on était si bien_." se lamenta la chatte couleur crème.

Roy déposa le chat sur le parquet, s'étira puis se leva. Il alla chercher son manteau, suivi de Riza.

" Allez à ce soir ! T'as bien de la chance de rester là." lui dit-il en la caressant.

" _Mouais ... vais m'ennuyer toute seule._"

Riza le regarda partir. Quel vide dans cet appartement tout d'un coup.


	3. Un soutien inattendu

**Ca vous plait dirait-on. Tant mieux tant mieux. Je mets la suite dans ce cas. Notre Riza va recevoir un soutient là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Le soir venu, ce fut le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure qui informa Riza du retour de son colonel. Elle alla à sa rencontre, pour le découvrir les bras chargés. Roy se rendit directement à sa cuisine. Son lieutenant se hissa tant bien que mal sur une chaise pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

" Voilà ! Je t'ai acheté quelques petits trucs. Regarde." annonça Mustang.

Il exhiba d'abord un panier en osier, une brosse, une gamelle et des boîtes de nourriture ainsi que des croquettes. L'alchimiste décida de tester en premier la nourriture. Une boîte fut ainsi ouverte, et une partie de son contenu déversé dans une gamelle blanche avec des empreintes de chats dessinées dessus.

Roy déposa la gamelle par terre et invita Riza à venir y jeter un coup de nez. La chatte crème le regarda ... horrifiée. Ah oui ... elle était censée aimer ce genre de mets seulement ...

" _Navrée colonel, mais il est hors de question que je touche à une seule de ces boulettes._" pensa Riza.

" Allez viens ! Je suis sûr que tu va adorer ça." insista Roy.

La chatte ne bougea pas de sa chaise, se contentant de le regarder. Le brun prit alors la gamelle et alors la mit devant son museau. Riza recula, et tomba de la chaise. Roy posa la nourriture sur la table, et se pencha par-dessus la chaise.

" Je ne suis pas un expert mais ... les chats ne sont-ils pas censés retomber sur leurs pattes ?" demanda-t-il.

Riza elle, était sur le dos. Elle remua la queue avec déplaisir.

" _Je voudrais vous y voir !_"

Roy fit le tour, et remit la minette sur la chaise. En tout cas, il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas des boulettes. Il les jeta, et lui donna donc un peu de son plat. Quand il fallut aller se coucher, Riza gagna son panier en ayant une sensation de regret. Mustang lui, se coucha dans la même tenue que la nuit précédente.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Riza fut réveillée par des gémissements. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui passait que Roy poussa un grand cri, lui faisant exécuter le plus beau sursaut de sa vie. Puis une lumière jaillit. La militaire découvrit alors son supérieur un air de panique sur le visage. Roy retomba en arrière.

" Un cauchemar ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar." dit-il.

Le colonel se passa les mains sur le visage. Riza sortit de son panier et alla le rejoindre. Toutefois, elle resta à ses pieds, et émit un miaulement interrogateur.

" J'ai ... bon dieu ... j'ai rêvé ... que ma subordonnée ne se réveillait pas. Qu'elle restait dans le coma et ... et ..." raconta-t-il.

Il ne put continuer. Riza ouvrit grands ses pupilles. Eh ben ! Il avait donc si peur que ça de la perdre.

" Quelle trouille ! Il faut absolument que je trouve ce qui lui est arrivé. Je crois bien ... que je ne supporterais pas que ce cauchemar devienne réalité." reprit le brun.

Cette fois, Riza franchit la distance qui la séparait de ce visage tant aimé. Elle entreprit de lui faire une série de bises et de petites lèches. Roy en fut surpris d'abord, puis sourit et lui rendit ses caresses. Pas de la même manière hein.

" Tu es un chat un peu étrange tu sais. Mais j'y pense : tu n'as toujours pas de nom. Voyons un peu ... tu as de jolis yeux bleus. Saphir, ça te plaît comme nom ?" demanda-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

" _Hmmm ... oui c'est pas trop mal. Y'a pire comme nom._" réfléchit la chatte.

Elle miaula pour signifier son accord. Et décrocha un sourire à son cher supérieur. Le silence s'installa, et le sommeil vint les chercher. Roy se réveilla avec un bras passé autour de Riza. Ca le surpris un peu. Voilà qui le changeait de ses conquêtes. Il la laissa dormir et fila à la cuisine.

" Maaaaaaw !" bâilla Riza un peu après.

" Maaw à toi aussi. Voilà le p'tit dèj." fit Roy en lui servant un plat de viande.

Riza le remercia. Décidément, ce chat l'intriguait de plus en plus. L'alchimiste se dépêcha ensuite de déjeuner puis de s'habiller. Quand il voulut partir, Riza le rejoignit vivement.

" Oh non Saphir, tu reste là." fit Roy.

" Moow."

" Si."

" Mow."

" Je te dis que si."

" Maaaooow !"

" T'es pénible tu sais ? "

" Miah."

Roy soupira. Riza gratta à la porte, manifestant son envie de sortir. Ca finit par inquiéter le brun. En avait-elle déjà marre d'être ici ?

" Tu veux vraiment sortir ? Mais euuuh ... tu sauras revenir après ?"

" Miah !"

Mustang hésita encore, puis finit par la laisser sortir. Une fois dans la rue, Riza fit mine de partir du côté opposé au colonel. Elle tourna un angle de rue, et attendit. Riza regarda où en était son supérieur. Bien, elle pouvait y aller. La chatte revint sur ses pas et se rendit au Q.G. Elle parvint à y entrer sans trop de problèmes. Quand on est très petit ... la soldate voulait trouver le FullMetal, et lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait.

* * *

Elle arpentait donc les couloirs ... avant de tomber museau à museau avec Black Hayate. Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, surpris de se trouver là. L'instinct repris bien vite le dessus chez le chien : le poil se hérissa, les crocs se dévoilèrent et un grondement effrayant se fit entendre.

" Oh mais ... attends ..." fit Riza.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était exprimée normalement. Face à l'agressivité de son chien, le lieutenant fut contrainte de prendre la fuite. Les quelques soldats présents virent passer deux torpilles folles furieuses, et s'écartèrent de justesse. Les deux animaux arrivèrent au-dehors.

" Arrête Hayate ! C'est maman !" lança Riza.

" Waf arf grrr arf arf ! "

La chatte avisa soudain un muret. Elle obliqua vers ce qui serait son salut si elle parvenait à y grimper. Riza bondit, et soupira de soulagement une fois dessus. Son chien ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, malgré ses efforts.

" Hayate couché !" s'exclama Riza.

Surpris par ce ton qui ressemblait à celui de sa maîtresse, le chien arrêta de sauter. Il s'assit, et observa le chat avec étonnement.

" A la bonne heure !" dit-elle.

" Maîtresse ? C'est vous ?" fit Hayate.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Riza réalisa que son animal de compagnie lui parlait. Il dialoguait normalement, et elle le comprenait.

" Euh oui. Mais je ne savais pas que tu parlais." répondit-elle.

" Tout les animaux se comprennent entre eux. Mais ... comment se fait-il ?"

" Je t'expliquerais tout au mieux si tu me laisse descendre." coupa la chatte.

" Oh oui bien sûr."

Hayate recula pour la laisser descendre. Riza sauta, et s'aplatit sur le sol.

" J'avais un léger doute mais là, je crois vraiment que c'est vous." fit le chien.

" Pfff !" soupira Riza.

Elle s'assit devant le chien, soulagée que son agressivité aie disparue. Et puis ça faisait au moins quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Riza raconta comme elle put sa mésaventure avec le diadème, puis son recueillement par le colonel.

" Lachemie, je n'y comprends rien. Mais c'est sacrément fort pour vous avoir transformée en chat." commenta Hayate à la fin de son récit.

" Alchimie. Et je me suis juste retrouvée coincée dans cet animal. Et je galère depuis." continua Riza.

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Enfin, je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose." approuva Hayate.

" Ah bon ?" s'étonna la militaire.

" Oui. En entendant que tout redevienne normal, il faut apprendre à vous conduire en chat."

" Et tu saurais m'apprendre ?"

" Pas moi, mais j'ai un ami chat."

Hayate se leva, Riza fit de même.

" Toi un ami chat ?" répéta-t-elle.

" Parfaitement. Certains chiens sont amis avec des chats." répondit Hayate.

Il commença à marcher, et la conduisit hors du Q.G. Le chat en question occupait une décharge, à l'autre bout de la ville. Riza suivait son chien tout en s'interrogeant, tant sur ce fameux ami que sur ce qu'il allait lui apprendre. La décharge fut en vue. Hayate salua les deux dobermans à l'entrer, qui le laissèrent passer.

" La minette est avec moi, elle vient voir le boss." ajouta-t-il en tournant brièvement la tête vers Riza.

" Ca marche." fit un des molosses.

Riza passa entre eux le ventre à ras du sol. Déjà que vus par un humain ils étaient impressionnants, c'était encore pire en tant que chat. Black Hayate amena sa maîtresse au centre de la décharge.

" Stinky ! Hey Stink !" appela-t-il.

Un chat, énorme, sortit de l' intérieur d'une carcasse de voiture. Le poil mi-long, marron sur le dos et blanc sur le ventre, Stinky était aussi grand qu'Hayate et au moins aussi gros. Il arborait des cicatrices sur le nez, et avait les oreilles en mauvais état.

" Hayate. Ca faisait des lunes, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?" dit Stinky.

Il s'assit devant lui.

" J'ai besoin de ton aide Stink. La minette que tu vois là a besoin que tu lui apprenne quelques tours bien félins." expliqua Hayate.

Stinky darda ses yeux verts sur Riza. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle.

" Des petits trucs hein. Et pour quelles raisons veut-elle apprendre ce que je sais ?" reprit Stinky.

" Elle a eut un petit souci qui fait qu'elle ne sait plus être chat." répondit Hayate.

" Ah. Effectivement c'est grave. Oublier ce que l'on est ... ce n'est pas une vie."

Riza félicita intérieurement son chien pour sa ruse. Stinky accepta de lui servir de maître. En revanche, Black Hayate ne serait pas autorisé à assister à son apprentissage. Le chien quitta donc sa maîtresse en promettant de revenir la chercher le soir.

" Tu as un maître je parie." devina Stinky.

" Oui." répondit Riza.

" Pfff ! J'ai jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt d'avoir un maître. Enfin là n'est pas la question. Suis-moi, je vais commencer par évaluer ton potentiel." reprit le grand chat.

* * *

Il l'amena dans un autre coin de la décharge. Il lui demanda ensuite d'essayer de le rattraper. Sintky partit droit devant et obliqua à gauche. Riza se lança aussitôt après lui. Le chat géant se faufilait partout, jaillissait de nulle part et semblait être partout. La chatte crème avait un mal fou à le localiser. Sintky courut ensuite pendant un moment devant elle, mais il était rapide.

Riza eut droit ainsi à un véritable parcours du combattant félin. Plusieurs fois elle dérapa, se cogna, tomba même avant de rejoindre le chat géant assis à l'endoir toù ils étaient partis. Elle arriva à bout de souffle.

" Eh ben y'a du boulot ! T'as vraiment dû avoir un gros souci pour ne même plus savoir tenir sur tes pattes. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de naissance." commenta-t-il.

Trop essouflée, Riza ne répondit rien. Stinky attendit qu'elle récupère avant d'enchaîner sur le véritable entraînement. Durant la journée, il lui apprit à se camoufler. La militaire découvrit qu'elle avait affaire à un maître de la ruse. Stinky savait profiter de son environnement pour parvenir à ses fins. Il savait quand apparaître, et quand disparaître.

Toute la journée, elle apprit à se dissimuler, en hauteur, à ras du sol, ou dans les endroits les plus improbables. Le chat géant lui apprit l'agilité, la souplesse, la vitesse ... tout ce qui faisait un chat.

" Tu as bien travaillé. T'as de la volonté et de l'endurance, et il en faut. Mais tu n'as pas encore atteint un niveau satisfaisant à mes yeux." annonça-t-il en fin d'entraînement.

" Ca je m'en doute. Je ne peux pas savoir tout ce que vous avez appris en un jour." répondit Riza.

" Et en plus t'en as dans le crâne. Tu feras une bonne élève. Allez, rentre chez ton maître."

Riza salua le chat géant, et se sauva. Hayate l'attendait hors de la décharge. Il lui demanda comment ça s'était passsé, et elle lui dit simplement qu'elle était épuisée. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Et la pluie décida de tomber elle aussi.

" Ah non !" s'exclama Riza.

" Oui. Bon moi je rentre chez Kain. Il s'occupe de moi tant que ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire."

" Tant mieux. Bon je te laisse, je vais par là."

" A plus tard maîtresse !"

" Bonne nuit mon chien !"

Riza se hâta pour regagner le domicile de Roy. Seulement, sa petite taille brouillait déjà ses repères, et la pluie n'arrangea rien. Riza continuait de courir malgré tout. La pluie lui était particulièrement déplaisante, alors que d'ordinaire elle n'y faisait guère attention. Sauf quand elle était avec Roy.

" _Je suis déjà passée par là ... autrement dit je suis perdue._" pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle allait passer la nuit dehors, quand elle s'entendit appeler :

" Saphir ! Enfin je te trouve !"

On la souleva, et Riza découvrit le visage de Roy qui lui souriait.

" _ROY !_ "

Ce dernier n'entendit qu'un fort miaulement, et vit que la chatte ouvrait grand la bouche, dévoilant ses canines. Cette vision l'inquiéta un peu, Roy crut un instant à une réaction de colère. Riza devina ses sentiments, et ronronna pour le rassurer. Le beau militaire sourit à nouveau, et la cala contre lui sous sa veste bleue. Riza se sentait merveilleusement bien nichée ainsi. Mustang la ramena chez lui, et la déposa dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une serviette et entreprit de la sécher. Roy réfléchissait tout en frottant le pelage crème. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce chat lui inspirait un sentiment protecteur entremêlé de tendresse. Quand il avait vu qu'à neuf heures et demies elle n'était toujours pas là, Roy était parti à sa recherche. La chatte le réconfortait, et il lui arrivait de le consoler.

" Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça non ?" demanda-t-il en mettant la serviette au sale.

" Miaah !"

Roy la reprit, et alla ensuite lui donner à manger. Riza ronronnait avec ferveur. Quand elle eut terminé, elle le rejoignit dans la chambre et grimpa sur le lit. Roy promena sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse.

" Tu veux dormir là cette nuit ?" demanda-t-il.

" Miaah !"

Riza s'allongea aussitôt à côté de l'oreiller, en même temps que son supérieur. Il la caressa sous le menton, et elle lui lécha la main avant de lui appliquer le museau contre le nez.

" Bonne nuit Saphir."

" _Bonne nuit mon colonel chéri._"

Roy éteignit la lumière, et garda les doigts sur le flanc de Riza.


	4. Ce qui s'est passé

**Et voilà le grand moment ... celui de la découverte. Alors, comment notre colonel va-t-il réagir ? Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic, et bonne lecture **

* * *

" Bon ! Reprenons encore une fois." dit Edward.

" Oui." répondit Al.

Voilà près de quatre jours que les frères Elric, entre deux trois bricoles, cherchaient ce qui avait bien pu arriver au lieutenant Hawkeye. Ils s'étaient repassé le moment crucial en boucle, sans toutefois parvenir à saisir quelque chose. Ils savaient qu'elle avait été prise dans la transmutation, mais pas le pourquoi du comment. Il y avait un détail qui leur échappait, c'était sûr.

" Alors ... il y avait ces ninjas, Hashwald, toi, moi, le lieutenant ..." soupira Edward tête en arrière.

" Le diadème et le chat." compléta l'armure, dans la même position.

Un ange passa. Puis tous deux relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent.

" Mais bien sûr ! Le chat et le diadème !" s'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, et coururent au bureau du colonel. Ed ouvrit brutalement la porte.

" Ca y est on a tout compris !" s'écria-t-il.

Roy sursauta jusqu'au plafonds, et de ce fait fit un beau trait sur son rapport.

" FullMetal, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? Ah mais c'est vrai : encore faut-il que tu puisse les atteindre." lança-t-il narquois.

" C'est ça, commencez comme ça et je ne vous dirais rien sur l'accident d'Hawkeye." rétorqua le blondiminus.

" Tu as trouvé ?" reprit Roy sérieux.

" Faut voir." dit Ed en regardant ses ongles gantées.

" Bon : je m'excuse pour ma petite remarque. Je veux dire ma remarque tout court ... euh non !"

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, et les ferma avec un soupir. Roy lui, attendait avec une impatience grandissante qu'il daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert. Le jeune homme et son frère s'installèrent sur les canapés.

" Donc : le lieutenant est inconsciente depuis cette mission d'il y a environ quatre jours. Nous savons que c'est à cause de ma transmutation, sans réellement en connaître la raison." commença Edward.

" Car elle n'aurait jamais dû être touchée, cette attaque n'étant pas dirigée contre elle. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui a fait que le lieutenant a été atteinte. Quelque chose qui a capté l'énergie de la transmutation." continua Alphonse.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer une transmutation ? Il attendit que les frères reprennent leur récit.

" Nous aurions dû y faire attention plus tôt, ça parait si évident maintenant." dit Ed.

Mustang retint un soupir d'impatience. Allait-il cracher le morceau oui ou non ?

" Et donc ? " dit-il.

" Rappelez-vous de la raison de cette mission : trouver un diadème possédant des capacités alchimiques."

" Nous l'avons bien trouvé, et il possédait des symboles alchimiques gravés sur les plaques le constituant. Donc à première vue, cette légende était vraie. Et nous en avons même eu la preuve." continua Alphonse.

" Ah bon ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Oui. Malheureusement c'est le lieutenant qui en a fait les frais. Voyez-vous, je lui avais lancé le diadème juste avant ma transmutation. C'est ça qui l'a capté. De plus, le propriétaire du bijou avait un chat, qui au moment crucial lui a filé dans les jambes." renchérit Ed.

Roy ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, ce petit exposé ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son lieutenant ... Riza, était-elle en danger ? Pouvait-on la guérir ?

" Et notre théorie, c'est que le diadème a opéré un petit transfert d'âme." conclut Al.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, puis les cligna.

" Comment ça un transfert ?"

" La propriété de ce diadème doit être de pouvoir implanter son âme dans un autre corps. A condition d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire. Ce qui dans notre cas a été fourni par ma transmutation. Et donc ..." reprit le FullMetal.

" L'esprit du lieutenant se trouve dans le corps de ce chat. D'où son inconscience." compléta Al.

Alors là ... chapeau. En voilà un gros morceau : Riza dans la peau d'un chat. Ca c'était bien pratique. Roy sentit ses bras en tomber.

" Mais ... mais mais ... qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" s'exclama-t-il, désemparé.

" Déjà, retrouver le chat me semble un bon début." répondit Al.

" Nous savons déjà à quoi il ressemnble, et que c'est une femelle." fit Ed en croisant les bras.

" D'accord. Et ensuite, comment sort-on Hawkeye de là ?" enchaîna Roy.

" Je ne vois que le diadème pour réparer les dégâts."

" Bien. Je vais voir où en est l'interrogatoire de ceux que vous avez capturés. Vous, tâchez de retrouver le lieutenant." décida Mustang.

Les frères acquiescèrent, et quittèrent aussitôt le bureau.Le colonel se sentait un peu mieux. A présent il savait plus ou moins comment résoudre cette affaire. Une fois les gosses partis, il poussa un gros soupir, laissant sa tête toucher le bois de son bureau. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un truc pareil. Pourtant, l'histoire se tenait. C'était même la seule explication. Midi sonnèrent. Le colonel décida de rentrer déjeuner chez lui.

* * *

Riza vint aussitôt l'accueillir devant l'entrée. Le brun s'accroupit.

" Devine quoi ? Les frères Elric ont enfin trouvé comment guérir ma Riza. C'est pas super ça ?" dit-il en câlinant la minette.

" Miiouu ! _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux : qu'il dise ma Riza ou que je vais bientôt réintégrer mon corps._"

En tout cas, elle devait toujours les contacter. Car s'ils avaient compris ce qui s'était passé, ils auraient besoin d'elle. Mais pour le moment, il fallait manger. Quand elle rejoignit son colonel dans la cuisine, il la servit dans sa coupelle.

" _Le plus beau mec de Central qui cuisine pour moi ! Pourvu que ça dure !_" se dit-elle.

Enfin ... pas le fait d'être dans un corps étranger au sien bien sûr. Tout en mangeant, Riza se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Mustang quand il comprendrait qu'elle était là-dedans.

" _Catastrophé je crois. Parce que bon ... je l'ai quand même vu tout nu. Sans parler des nuits passées ses côtés._"

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et croisa son regard de braise.

" C'est bon ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Miah !

Il sourit, avant de poursuivre son propre repas. Puis après, comme ils commençaient à en prendre l'habitude, Roy alla s'allonger au salon, et Riza sur lui ( _Ndla : gnnnn !_ ). Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, une main sour la nuque, et l'autre se baladant dans le pelage de Riza ( _Ndla : même chose que précédement. _) La chatte ne manqua pas de ronronner comme un moteur, qui ne le ferait pas à sa place. Malgré son bonheur du moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'il aurait quand il saurait la vérité.

" _Ca va être gentil._" se dit-elle.

Riza s'efforça de ne plus y penser, pour savourer pleinement l'instant présent. Encore une fois, le temps passa trop vite. Le colonel dut repartir, non sans mentionner qu'il allait voir sa subordonnée. Le lieutenant de son côté, lui comprendre qu'elle voulait sortir.

" Mmmh ... tu t'es quand même perdue la dernière fois. Donc je préfèrerais que tu reste ici." lui dit-il.

" _Woh ça va, je suis une grande fille. Et puis c'est pas évident de se repérer quand on est à ras du sol._" répliqua mentalement Riza.

Elle miaula pour qu'il la laisse sortir. Mais Mustang n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se décider.

" Allez, reste ici pour cette fois ça vaut mieux." dit-il en la repoussant.

" Mow !" protesta le chat.

Elle se défila, et essaya de passer par l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Sauf que le beau brun la saisit par les hanches, et la fit rentrer.

" _Mais laisse-moi sortir crétinoïde ! _"

Roy parvint à sortir, et lui claqua la porte au nez. Riza se jeta contre le bois avec un miaulement rageur. Rien à faire. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de filer. La chatte se mit donc à explorer le domicile, cherchant une ouverture. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle en trouva une.

" _La lucarne des toilettes ... bon. Stinky n'hésiterait pas lui. Je vais aller le voir avant de trouver les frères._"

La militaire grimpa donc sur les toilettes, et parvint aisément à gagner la fenêtre. Elle se retrouvait à présent sur une mince corniche. Un peu plus loin, une gouttière. A présent qu'elle avait pris des cours, Hawkeye se dit que c'était plus facile. Elle se dirigea donc vers le cylindre métallique, en évitant de regarder en bas. C'est que c'était haut tout de même. Avec maintes précautions, Riza s'aggripa à la gouttière, aidée de ses griffes, et commença à descendre.

Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

" _Et maintenant : direction la décharge._"

La minette couleur crème galopa à travers les ruelles de Central. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à la décharge. Les chiens n'étaient pas à l'entrée aujourd'hui. Riza entra donc, et entreprit de chercher le grand chat. Soudain, une ombre la recouvrit.

" _Les dobermans ! Pourvu qu'ils se souviennent de moi._" pensa-t-elle en se tassant.

Un des chiens tendit le cou vers elle.

" Je te connais toi ! T'es venu avec Hayate l'autre jour. Tu reviens voir l'patron ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui ! Il est là ?" questionna Riza.

" Sur la droite."

" Merci."

Elle fila sans plus attendre. Stinky se prélassait sur un vieux pneu.

" Te revoilà." dit-il en ouvrant les yeux à son approche.

" Oui. Je viens pour une ou deux leçons, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je dois ..."

Hawkeye se demanda comment lui dire qu'elle devait aller au Q.G.

" Je dois aller quelque part ensuite."

Le chat géant se leva, et s'étira. Puis il lui fit face, toujours sur son perchoir.

" Alors, nous allons en profiter. Tu dois aller où ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Euuh ... c'est un grand bâtiments rempli d'humains tous pareils." commença la chatte.

" Ah je vois. Y'en a deux à l'entrée c'est ça ?"

" Tout à fait."

" Dans ce cas, voilà l'exercice du jour, reprit-il en descendant. On va y aller à ma façon."

* * *

La soldate le suivit à l'extérieur de la décharge. Stinky prit la direction opposée au Q.G, ce qui étonna Riza. Toutefois Hayate lui avait recommandé de ne pas trop poser de questions. Elle le suivit donc en silence. Stinky la conduisit à un arrêt de bus. Il grimpa sur un arbre, puis sur l'abri bus, et enfin sur le bus lui-même au moment du démarrage. Riza le rejoignit.

" Les voitures sont dangereuses pour qui ne sait pas s'en servir." commenta le chat en s'allongeant.

Tous deux restèrent sur le toit du car un moment. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand boulevard bouché. Stinky se releva.

" Allez en route." dit-il.

Riza se releva prestement. Le grand chat sauta sur une voiture à côté, puis sur une autre, passa dans une calèche à la surprise des passagers, et enfin s'arrêta sur un taxi.

" C'est original comme façon de se déplacer." commenta Riza.

" Surtout rapide, et relativement discret." répondit Stinky.

Le taxi les amena dans un quartier proche du Q.G. Ils changèrent encore de véhicule, et enfin atterrirent à proximité de la bâtisse militaire.

" Deuxième leçon : comment entrer dans ce genre d'endroit." dit Stinky.

" Ca je sais le faire." répondit Riza.

" Tu passe à côté des humains je parie."

" Euh oui."

" Et c'est une erreur. Toujours entrer le plus loin possible des humains. Et bien repérer les éventuels refuges."

Le chat géant commença à faire le tour. De l'autre côté il y avait des grilles par lesquelles les deux chats se faufilèrent. Stinky avançait rapidement, regardant autour de lui. Enfin ils atteignirent la grande cour. Des soldats y répétaient un exercice. Sintky repéra une entrée. Rasant les murs, il y trottina.

" Ca ira comme ça. Je peux me débrouiller maintenant." dit Riza.

" Tu connais le coin ?" demanda-t-il.

" On peut dire ça. Merci de votre aide."

" A plus tard."

Stinky repartit, pendant que Riza se faufila dans les couloirs. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les frères logeaient à l'étage. Riza arriva devant l'escalier, quand elle s'entendit interpeller.

" Maîtresse !"

" Hayate !"

" Comment êtes-vous arrivée là ?" fit le chien.

" Devine ?"

" Hmm. Stinky."

" C'est ça. Je dois aller voir les frères, tu sais l'armure et l'autre plus petit qui crie beaucoup." expliqua Riza.

" Ah. Vous avez de la chance, ils viennent juste de rentrer. Je vous y conduis, ça passera mieux si vous êtes avec moi." dit-il.

" Bonne idée, tu es plus grand que moi, tu pourra me cacher."

Tous deux montèrent les escaliers. En haut, Hayate passait près des murs, camouflant sa maîtresse féline. Ils arrivèrent sans trop de problèmes devant la porte des frères Elric. Le chien gratta à la porte. Ce fut Alphonse qui ouvrit. Il reconnut aussitôt le chat.

" Ni-saan ! Le chat est là !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Le chat ? Celui qu'on cherche ?" fit le blond.

" On dirait, allez entre, n'aie pas peur."

Hayate et Riza entrèrent. Edward se leva de son lit. Il examina la minette.

" Euh ... c'est vous lieutenant ?" demanda-t-il maladroitement.

A leur surprise, elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

" Bon ... une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, c'est le diadème qu'on doit trouver, et lui je doute qu'il vienne gratter à notre porte." commenta Edward.

" Oui. Il va aussi falloir avertir le colonel." ajouta Al.

Riza se sentit un peu stressée. Elle redoutait ce moment, et pourtant elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper. Alphonse la prit dans ses bras, et lui et son grand frère se rendirent dans le bureau de Mustang.

* * *

" Colonel ! Nous avons retrouvé le lieutenant." annonça-t-il.

L'alchimiste leva la tête, et aperçut le chat.

" Saphir ? Où l'as-tu trouvée ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Saphir ?" répéta Ed.

" C'est la chatte que j'ai retrouvée chez moi."

" Euh ..." dit Al.

" C'est ... le lieutenant Hawkeye ... colonel. Elle dans le corps de ce chat." dit Ed en la désignant du pouce.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Dans les bras de l'armure, Riza confirma en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Puis son supérieur ouvrit de grandes billes et ...


	5. Tentons de réparer les dégâts

**Et je me mets aux coupures sadiques moi aussi. Je savais que ça allait vous faire rager, mais il faut bien ça pour tenir un lecteur. Donc voilà la suite, avec LA réaction de Roy. Merci à tous les lecteurs ( trices ) et bonne lecture **_

* * *

_

_Roy ouvrit de grands yeux et ..._

" AAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Les frères Elric se regardèrent, surpris de cette réaction. Riza elle, s'y était attendue, aussi se contenta-t-elle de plier les oreilles.

" Colonel, ça va ?" demanda Al.

Mustang regarda le chat la bouche ouverte. Riza ... dans le corps du chat qu'il avait recueilli ...

" Rassurez-vous on va la sortir de là." dit Ed.

" Maisouimaisnonmais ..."

Point d'interrogation sur les visages des enfants. Leur supérieur avait l'air catastrophé. Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas des plus agréables, surtout pour le lieutenant, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ça l'affecterait autant. L'officier se passa les mains sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le fait que l'esprit de sa subordonnée soit dans le corps d'un chat qui le dérangeait le plus, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle aie vécu chez lui et que ... il se soit laissé aller.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux certains points : sa maladresse, sa réaction exagérée quand il était sorti de la douche. A ce souvenir, Roy devint rouge de gêne. Et il l'avait câlinée, la laissant s'installer sur lui ... sûr que quand elle réintègrerait son corps, lui verrait son taux de fer augmenter singulièrement.

" Colonel ?" appela Alphonse.

" Bien ... je vous remercie tous les deux. Euuuh ... que ... qu'allons-nous ..." dit-il enfin.

" Il faut qu'on retrouve le diadème, c'est le seul moyen de libérer le lieutenant." répondit Edward.

" Nous allons aussi devoir comprendre son fonctionnement. Pour être sûrs que l'âme du lieutenant n'ira pas se balader." ajouta l'armure.

" Très bien. De mon côté j'ai pu en savoir plus sur ces fameux ninjas. Ils viennent de Xing, et étaient là pour récupérer le diadème, pour le compte d'un descendant d' Eerin." expliqua Roy.

Il évitait autant que possible de tourner la tête vers le cadet Elric, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard azur du chat.

" Va-t-on devoir aller jusque là-bas ?" question justement le plus jeune.

" Non. Ils ont un repère dans la ville voisine, et j'ai déjà ordonné des fouilles."

" Bien, dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir." conclut le FullMetal.

" Oui ... laissez-moi juste le temps de finir mon travail." reprit Roy.

Riza en profita pour sauter des bras d'Alphonse. Ce dernier s'en alla avec son grand frère. Roy poussa un gros soupir, et se laissa tomber sur son bureau. Sa subordonnée y grimpa.

" Meew ?"

" WAAH !" cria Roy.

Il fit un tel sursaut qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Riza se pencha pour voir s'il ne s'était pas blessé.

" Mao ?"

" Li ... lieutenant ... euh ... je dois travailler, alors euh ... pourriez-vous ... descendre de mon bureau ?" bredouilla-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

" _!!!! Il doit travailler qu'il dit !_ "

Riza décida cependant de lui obéir. Roy releva sa chaise, et se concentra sur ses dossiers pour oublier la gêne qu'il ressentait en présence du chat. Il s'était jamais senti autant mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Hawkeye n'en menait pas large non plus : qu'allait-il lui dire quand tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ? Qu'elle aurait pu le prévenir ? Chacun était ainsi emmuré dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Roy finisse son travail, et que les frère Elric reviennent.

" Vous venez avec nous lieutenant ?" interrogea Al.

" Miah !"

" Ca veut dire oui ça. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." intervint Roy.

" Pourquoi ça ?"

" _C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir ?_" demanda Riza en le regardant.

" Eh bien ... c'est un chat maintenant, elle est plus vulnérable." répondit le beau brun.

Pour toute réponse, Riza fonça sur lui et lui attrapa la jambe avant de le mordre.

" Waïe !"

" Je crois qu'elle est tout aussi forte qu'en humaine colonel." commenta Edward.

" -- ..."

" Je vais la cacher dans mon armure." fit Alphonse.

Il ouvrit son plastron, et invita la militaire à y entrer. Riza ne se fit pas prier. Roy dut faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et suivi les frère qui sortaient déjà. Il appela Havoc et le petit groupe monta dans une voiture, direction la ville voisine de Central. Le sous-lieutenant savait où logeait l'ennemi, et put donc les emmener. Une fois arrivés, il freina un peu trop brusquement : un chien venait en effet de traverser juste devant son capot.

BONG ! fit l'armure d'Alphonse. Jean se tourna vers lui, étonné. Dans l'armure, Riza jura en silence. Son front avait percuté le plastron, et manqué de l'assomer. Roy décida de sortir, histoire de rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là. Et quand Ed lui demanda s'il avait un plan, il répondit :

" On fonce dans le tas."

" Ca me va." reprit le FullMetal.

" Ah ça, pour une fois qu'ils ont la même méthode." fit Al à voix basse.

Jean esquissa un sourire tout en armant son fusil. Roy leva une main, et fit sauter la porte de la maison occupée par les ninjas. Ed balança un premier coup de pied au ventre de celui qui arrivait sur sa gauche. Havoc pointa son arme sur un autre. Mais ce dernier sauta sur le côté et lança une étoile. Alphonse tendit le bras, et elle se ficha dedans.

" Woah ! Merci Al !" fit le blond en réalisant qu'il avait failli la prendre en pleine tête.

A l'intérieur du corps de métal, Riza entendait les bruits de bagarre. Enfin surtout les cris des ninjas, et les claquements de doigts de son supérieur. La chatte sauta jusqu'au casque pour voir ce qui se passait. Edward se débrouillait très bien, Jean aussi. Par contre, elle vit Mustang se faire faucher les jambes, et tomber sur le dos. Son assaillant voulut le poignarder, et le colonel arrêta le poignet du ninja.

* * *

Mais la pointe se rapprochait de sa gorge. Ni une ni deux, Riza bondit hors du corps d'Alphonse, lui arrachant la tête et un cri de surprise. Avec un cri de rage qui figea tout le monde, le lieutenant se jeta griffes et crocs en avant sur l'agresseur de son supérieur. 

" MIIIAAOOOORRRR !"

La militaire s'était transformée en véritable furie, mordant et griffant partout, semblant être de tous les côtés. Le ninja se savait comment ses débarrasser de cette bête folle furieuse. Les militaires profitèrent de la confusion pour mettree hors d'état de nuire le reste de la bande. Roy attrapa Riza qu'il cala contre lui.

" C'est mon lieutenant à moi ça !" lui dit-il tendrement à voix basse.

Mustang déposa un baiser sur la petite tête, achevant de la calmer. Havoc se dirigea vers lui.

" Vous avez amené un chat colonel ?" interrogea-t-il, étonné.

" Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chat, sous-lieutenant." répondit le Flame alchemist.

Il baissa la tête ver Riza, l'interrogeant du regard pour voir s'il pouvait dire la vérité à leur collègue. Riza hocha la tête affirmativement. Mustang raconta alors toute l'histoire. Jean l'écoutait les yeux ouverts de surprise, puis ce fut au tour de sa bouche de s'ouvrir.

" C'est ... c'est vraiment le lieutenant Hawkeye qui est là ?" dit-il à la fin du récit.

Riza fit oui. Havoc siffla. Avant de questionner les ninjas, le colonel demanda au sous-lieutenant de garder ça pour lui. Ensuite, les soldats se rendirent auprès des frères Elric qui gardaient les prisonniers. Roy confia Riza à Alphonse.

" Je vais la faire courte et bonne : où est le diadème ?" demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Assis par terre, ligotés par les bons soins des enfants, ceux qui était conscients se contentèrent de le fixer. Ed fit alors un pas en avant.

" Vous avez cinq secondes avant que je ne dise à mon frère de lâcher le chat." annonça-t-il en désignant le fauve du pouce.

Riza se hérissa alors, feula et émit un cri peu avenant. Se souvenant dans quel état elle avait mis un des leurs, l'un d'eux se décida à cracher le morceau.

" Plus là. Diadème en route vers notre pays, il nous appartient."

" Le souci c'est qu'on en a besoin. On va passer un marché : vous dites comment le trouver, on l'utilise juste un court laps de temps et on vous le rends." proposa Roy en se mettant à la hauteur de celui qui avait parlé.

" Et pourquoi nous faire confiance ?"

" Parce que je suis un haut gradé de l'armée d'Amestris, par conséquent ma parole a plus de poids. Il serait donc mauvais pour nos deux pays de pas respecter cet accord."

Le ninja sembla réfléchir à ses propos.

" Quelles garanties vous proposez ?" questionna-t-il.

" Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Donc personne ne connaît votre existence, hormis celui que vous avez attaqué l'autre jour." répondit calmement Roy.

" Si vous nous détachez, nous dirons où diadème." reprit le ninja.

" Allons allons, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Dis-moi où il est, je te détache ensuite." répliqua Mustang.

" Non. Si nous disons où diadème, vous jetez nous en prison." s'entêta le ninja.

Roy tourna la tête vers Al, et fit un signe à Riza. L'amrure la déposa à terre. La chatte se rua alors sur le ninja. Avec son poids il bascula en arrière.

" MIIIAAAAA ! FSSSSHHHH "

" D'accord d'accord ! Diadème voyage avec un contact à nous, qui nous a amené ici ! Retenez le chat !" capitula le ninja.

" Ce contact, c'est qui ?" répondit Roy

" MAAAOOOW !" fit Riza pour le forcer à répondre.

" Dranzi Hawsashi. Il est ... petit, gros, et a dans quarante ans. Il voyager dans un camion bleu. Retenez le chat !"

Roy sourit, et attrapa Riza avant de se relever.

" Merci beaucoup. En revanche, on vous laisse vous détacher."

Il leur tourna le dos, et sortit suivi des autres. Il en profita pour caresser Riza sous le menton. Cette dernière lui lécha la main en retour, décrochant un sourire au militaire. Le groupe revint à la voiture.

" On retourne au Q.G pour lancer des recherches, colonel ?" fit Havoc.

" Oui. Après tout, il s'agit d'un vol même si le bijou appartient aux Xingiens." répondit Mustang.

" Et une fois que nous l'aurons et que le lieutenant sera à nouveau normale, que ferez-vous ?" continua Al.

" Je leur rendrais. Pas question que nos supérieurs en fasse une arme."

" Ca va être dur, ils seront forcément au courant si vous faites des recherches." fit remarquer Edward.

" On conviendra d'un plan en temps voulu."

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, Roy lançait une recherche basée sur la description du camion et de son chauffeur. Il espéra qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Pendant ce temps, les frères Elric s'occupaient de Riza. Al lui avait préparé une assiette, et la chatte se rassasiait. Edward s'était penché sur le fonctionnement du diadème, en se servant des photos du dossier. Il avait également dessiné des symboles de mémoires. 

" Ca forme une chaîne ..." dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Al et Riza tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le blond leur fit face, une feuille dans une main.

" Je ne les ai pas tous, mais on dirait que ça forme comme une phrase. Si j'avais les autres symboles, on aurait pas besoin du diadème. Parce qu'après tout, le diadème sert de cercle." expliqua-t-il.

" Mais on ne les pas tous mémorisés. Fais-voir la feuille, je peux peut-être la compléter." dit Alphonse.

Son frère se leva pour la lui apporter. Riza regarda les signes qui y figuraient déjà. L'armure rajouta quatre symboles du plus.

" Hmmm ... on pourrait essayer de deviner les autres mais ... j'ai peur que l'expérience ne soit trop dangereuse." dit Al.

" En effet, on ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Il nous faut donc le diadème." approuva Ed.

Roy entra à ce moment-là. Les voyant ainsi regroupés, il demanda ce qui se passait. Le FullMetal lui donna la réponse.

" Vous avez raison. S'il s'agissait d'un objet je dirais oui, mais là c'est une vie humaine, et animale aussi." dit Roy.

Une fois ce détail mis au clair, le colonel ramena Riza chez lui. Il la déposa sur son sofa.

" Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui." dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

" _Vous aussi, colonel._"

Mustang approcha une main hésitante. A présent qu'il savait que c'était elle, il craignait une mauvaise réaction de sa part. Mais Riza prit l'initiative en approchant la tête. Roy sourit, et promena sa main sur la fourrure crème. La soldate ne tarda pas à ronronner. Le colonel s'enhardit, et elle se retrouva bientôt sur le dos, savourant avec un plaisir manifeste les caresses de son supérieur.Quand Roy la délaissa pour aller manger, Riza ne put retenir un miaulement de protestation.

" Navré mais j'ai faim moi." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle resta donc sur le canapé, la queue battant de frustration. Un peu après, elle quitta le salon pour aller dans la chambre de Roy. Ce dernier finissait d'enfiler le t-shirt de son pyjama, et s'allongea sous la couette. Riza approcha timidiment. Roy la regarda, la main vers l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

" Tu ... vous ... voulez venir ?" demanda-t-il.

" Miaah."

Il se décala pour lui faire une place. Riza grimpa aussitôt, encore étonnée de son audace. Mais quand on a commencé à dormir avec un Roy Mustang, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Elle s'installa près de sa tête, et Roy passa un bras autour d'elle. Il soupira d'aise en même temps que sa subordonnée, et ferma les yeux.


	6. Commando félin

**Bien, voyons uin peu comment nos amis vont s'en sortir pour récupérer le diadème. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Le jour suivant trouva Riza pelotonnée contre Roy, une patte posée sur son cou. Et encore une fois, le réveil les tira de cet agréable sommeil. Roy se tourna, et aplatit sa main sur l'affreuse machine. Riza ouvrit les yeux, s'étira lascivement et s'assit face à Mustang. Qu'il était mignon ainsi endormi ! Mais il allait devoir ouvrir ses beaux yeux en vitesse.

" _Allez colonel, il est l'heure._"

Elle posa une patte sur le buste de Roy, et le secoua légèrement.

" Hmm ! " gémit-il.

" Eiiiaaah ! " miaula la minette.

Roy se tourna vers elle, et passa un bras autour de son petit corps. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit gentiment.

" Pas envie d'aller travailler. Si on restait au lit aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il..

On ? Il avait dit on ? Ca voulait dire ... lui ... et elle. Riza ne put rien dire pendant un moment.

" Alors ? Je peux me rendormir ?" questionna Roy.

" _Ah non. Je veux retrouver mon corps, alors debout._"

Elle saisit son t-shirt entre les dents et tira pour l'obliger à se lever. Mais le colonel refusa de se lever.

" Mais il est pas possible ce lieutenant !" s'exclama Roy.

Il fit doucement tomber Riza sur le dos, et lui gratta le ventre. Riza ronronna rapidement. Elle enroula ses pattes avant autour du bras de son supérieur. Sa raison luttait avec son envie soudaine de paresse.

" Miou miaou maou. _Bon allez, debout._"

" Vous voulez rester couchée ? Mais c'est parfait ça !" fit Roy avec un sourire moqueur.

Sur le coup elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et lui mordilla les doigts. Ce qui amusa le colonel, qui fit courir sa main dans la fourrure crème. Il la glissa ensuite sous la couverture, et la fit bouger pendant que Riza tentait de l'attraper. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle jouait avec son supérieur. Roy mit fin au jeu de lui-même.

" Allez ! On a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui." dit-il.

Il se leva, laissant une Riza à la fois frustrée et gênée. Frustrée de son départ, et gênée car elle avait joué avec lui comme n'importe quel chat. Elle se coucha. L'odeur de Roy était partout dans les draps, ne tardant à l'ennniver aussi aisément que de l'alcool. La minette s'allongea de tout son long, humant avec plaisir ce parfum tant aimé. Mustang revint dans sa chambre, et sourit avec attendrissement en la découvrant sur le dos.

Il approcha et lui caressa le ventre. Riza ouvrit les yeux.

" Le petit-déjeuner est prêt." annonça-t-il doucement.

Riza se remit sur ses quatre pattes, et le suivit. Une bonne heure après, Roy s'apprêta à partir au Q.G

" Miaa-aaah ! _Je viens moi aussi._"

" Quoi vous voulez m'accompagner ? Allons Riza, dit Roy en se mettant à sa hauteur, vous n'y pensez pas. Que va-t-on dire si on vous voit en chat ?"

Elle resta coite en réalisant qu'il avait appelée par son prénom. Il lui caressa la tête, y déposa un baiser puir franchit la porte.

" Je viendrais vous chercher si j'ai du nouveau." promit-il.

La porte se referma. Il fallut bien trois minutes pour que le lieutenant s'en rende compte. Elle feula, et retourna sur le lit.

* * *

De son côté, Roy supervisait les recherches pour retrouver le convoyeur du diadème. Les militaires surveillaient villes et frontière. Un avis de recherche était lancé, quelqu'un finirait bien par le repérer. Le colonel avait en plus pensé à mettre une récompense pour qui apercevrait le suspect. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Vers midi, il alla tout de même prendre des nouvelles de ... euh ... son lieutenant humain.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé, Roy était moins inquiet. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux. L'infirmière chargée de prendre soin de la militaire, enfin son corps, commençait à la prendre en grippe. Elle tentait en effet d'attirer l'attention du beau colonel, mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour sa subordonnée.

Le soir, Riza venait accueillir le brun, qui lui racontait sa journée. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que l'affaire n'avançait pas. Roy tentait de rassurer la chatte, mais il n'était pas tranquille non plus. Enfin un matin, l'offcier appris qu'on avait repéré un camion correspondant au signalement de celui du convoyeur.

" Très bien j'arrive tout de suite." dit-il.

Il fit signe aux frères Elric et à Havoc, et tous quatre partirent en voiture pour l'endroit indiqué. Il s'agissait d'un village isolé. Celui qui les avait appelé les attendait devant une épicerie. Le villageois conduisit militaires et alchimistes là où se trouvait le camion.

" Effectivement il est ressemblant. Maintenant, il faut voir le conducteur." déclara Roy.

" Eh ben on va être vite fixé." fit Edward.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, et suivirent son regard. Un homme se dirigeait vers le véhicule, et y monta.

" FullMetal." dit Roy.

" Ouais."

Le blond claqua des mains, et des entraves vinrent se mettre autour des pneus. Après quoi, le groupe se dirigea tranquilllement vers le camion. Havoc avait obtenu la description précise du convoyeur Xingien.

" Pourriez-vous sortir ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser." dit-il.

Le conducteur fit un geste négatif, arguant qu'il était pressé. Le sous-lieutenant insista. Le Xingien voulut alors démarrer, et s'aperçut du petit tour du FullMétal.

Alphonse se présenta à la fenêtre.

" Sortez monsieur." dit-il d'une voix calme.

Ce que le conducteur fit, mais brutalement. Il ouvrit vivement la porte, écartant Al, et s'élança au-dehors. Les autres tentèrent de l'arrêter, évidemment. Seulement ... le peuple de Xing avait une coutume à ne pas négliger : celui de former des ninjas. C'est ce que se rappelèrent les soldats, qui se retrouvèrent par terre en moins de deux.

Il parvint à échapper de justesse aux frères, et se sauva. Les soldats se relevèrent d'un bond et se lancèrent à ses trousses. Le Xingien les amena dans un garage. Roy fronça les sourcils, sentant le piège. Mais tous entrèrent, et les portes se refermèrent. Des cris retentirent, et une tripotée de ninjas surgirent du plafonds.

Les soldats se retrouvèrent encerclés.

* * *

" _Eh bien ! J'ai bien fait de m'échapper de la maison._" pensa Riza.

Elle s'était cachée dans la voiture, et là elle observait la scène depuis une fenêtre. Ed et Al se défendaient très bien, mais les ninjas étant plus nombreux, ils se furent bientôt dépassés par les évènements. Malgré l'alchimie des uns et des autres, les soldats se firent assommer. La chatte descendit de son perchoir.

" _Comment vais-je arriver à les délivrer ? Déjà je suis un chat, et en plus je suis seule_." se dit-elle.

Riza marchait de long en large sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, elle s'entendit interpeller :

" Et alors princesse ? On est perdue ?"

Trois chats venaient de débarquer. Riza les regarda venir avec une certaine appréhension. Allait-elle devoir se battre ? Les trois mâle s'assirent devant elle. A première vue, aucun signe menaçant.

" Pas exactement. J'ai ... des amis humains qui sont prisonniers là-dedans." répondit Riza.

" Oh ? Ton maître doit y être pour que tu sois là." fit un autre.

" Euh oui. D'autres bipèdes en noirs les ont capturés, et je ne sais comment les délivrer." continua Riza.

Elle se sentait ridicule de leur confier ses soucis. Ils allaient lui rire au nez et se moquer d'elle. Cependant, la réponse du troisième chat la surpris.

" Si y'a de la baston, j'en suis ! En plus contre des humains ça va être drôle !"

" Ouais ! Et il ne sera pas dit que la bande des Chatpardeurs aura laissé une femelle en détresse. Je me présente, Patte-de-velours, chef de bande. Celui de gauche qui aime la baston, c'est Châtaigne, et le dernier c'est le rusé du clan, Challenger."

Riza n'en revenait pas. Ils lui proposaient leur aide. Patte-de-velours poussa soudain un miaulement retentissant. Quelques secondes après, une dizaine d'autres chats surgirent de nulle part. Le chef leur expliqua la situation, et tous furent de son avis. Maintenant, il fallait entrer là-dedans. Riza montra à Challenger la petite entrée qu'elle avait trouvée : la fenêtre brisée.

" Bon, ça marche. Je préviens les autres, et on y va." dit-il.

" Faites attention aux humains, ils peuvent vous blesser ou vous tuer." avertit la chatte crème.

" T'inquiètes ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on se mesure à eux !" répondit Challenger en descendant.

Il alla prévenir ses camarades. Puis tout les chats se dispersèrent. Riza demanda au chef ce qui se passait.

" Nous allons simplement chercher de quoi les combattre. Nous avons suffisamment l'expérience des humains pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas aller les affronter avec ses seules griffes." répondit Patte-de-velour.

Riza vit effectivement les chats revenir avec des boîtes de conserves, des bouteilles, des canettes, et tout sorte d'objets glissants. Elle commençait à comprendre leur idée. Un à un, tous les chats entèrent dans le garage. Les humains n'étaient pas loin. La chatte repéra l'odeur de Roy, et la suvit. La bande des Chatpardeurs se chargerait de faire diversion.

L'un d'eux, un siamois nommé Chamouraï et qui faisait la paire avec Châtaigne question bagarre, vit approcher un des ninjas. Il fit un signe à ses camarades. Puis il se jeta sur la jambes de l'homme avec violence. L'homme en noir, surpris, se mit à gesticuler et à crier. Ce qui fait que la bande rapliqua au complet ... et glissa sur les ordures déposées par les chats.

Il s'ensuivit diverses chutes, et les chats se jetèrent sur les humains. Le vacarme de la bagarre alerta les militaires.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe là dehors ?" demanda Jean.

" On dirait des chats." répondit Alphonse.

Les prisonniers écoutèrent avec attention. Oui, ils s'agissaient bien de chats. Riza d'ailleurs, avait remonté la piste de son colonel, et arriva devant la porte derrière laquelle ils étaient.

" _Une poignée horizontale ! Ô joie ! _"

Elle prit son élan, et sauta sur la poignée. Avec le poids, elle s'abaissa et elle n'eut plus qu'à pousser.

" Lieutenant !" s'exclamèrent-ils à l'intérieur.

" _Eh ouais !_ _Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ! _"

La chatte remarqua qu'Ed commençait juste à se réveiller. La soldate alla voir les liens de Roy, pour voir si elle pourrait les sectionner avec les dents. Mouais. Ca risquait de prendre du temps. Et soudain, Edward s'approcha d'eux. Il avait transmuté son bras mécanique en lame, et avait déjà délivré son frère. Le FullMetal sectionna les liens de Mustang et d'Havoc.

Le colonel prit Riza dans ses bras, et tous sortirent de la pièce. Il virent avec étonnement le conducteur gardé par treize chats très en colère. Riza leur avait bien spécifié de leur garder à l'oeil. Les autres avaient fichus le camp.

" S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! Ils vont me déchiqueter !" supplia le Xingien.

Les soldats sourirent, amusés par ce spectacle.

" Le diadème d'abord. Et mes gants aussi." répondit Roy.

" Là à côté !"

Ce fut Alphonse qui alla à l'endroit indiqué et ramena les objets réclamés. Jamais Riza n'avait été aussi contente de voir un bijou. Une fois que l'armure fut près d'eux, elle s'adressa aux chats.

" C'est bon, on a ce qui nous faut !"

Les chats tournèrent aussitôt le dos à l'homme par terre et se sauvèrent non sans la saluer.

" Merci de votre aide !"

" De rien on s'est bien marrés !" lança Chamouraï.

Les soldats s'en allèrent à leur tour. Il confia à Havoc le soin de lever l'avis de recherche. Ed et son frère eurent la charge de découvrir le fonctionnement du diadème pour que le lieutenant retrouve son corps. En attendant, le colonel la ramena chez lui.

* * *

" Merci d'être venue à mon secours, une fois de plus." lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Riza lui fit une petite lèche en guise de réponse. Il lui caressa la tête, et la déposa sur son canapé.

" On ira demain à l'hôpital vous faire retrouver votre corps."

" Maouw ! _Pas top tôt._"

Cependant, la vie de chat n'avait pas été désagréable. Elle avait passé un peu plus d'une semaine avec son colonel, et l'avait eu pour elle seule. En effet il n'était plus sorti le soir depuis qu'il l'avait recueillie. Ils avaient en outre partagé une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais espérée.

" _Dire que tout ça finira demain ! Je redeviendrais sa subordonnée, froide et distante comme d'habitude._" se dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Roy s'était assis à côté d'elle, et sans hésiter Riza vint s'installer sur lui. Roy la caressa distraitement. Lui aussi pensait que dès demain, il retrouverait son appartement vide en rentrant. Elle allait lui manquer.


	7. Tout rentre dans l'ordre mais

**Bouh ... c'est le dernier chapitre. Encore une fois je vous rassure, la fic suivant est déjà bien entamée. Bref, nos deux tourteraux vont-ils se rapprocher ou bien pas encore ? Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette fic, bonne lecture et à la prochaine **

* * *

Riza avait une fois de plus dormi avec son colonel, restons calme mesdames. Roy avait déjà éteint le réveil, et paressait au lit. Son lieutenant commençait à être contaminée par cette attitude, d'autant plus que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle y avait droit. Aussi restait-elle lovée contre Mustang, en essayant de ne pas trop penser qu'elle n'y reviendrait plus. Soudain, le colonel bougea et vint carrément enfouir son visage dans sa fourrure. Il soupira.

Perplexe, Riza attendait qu'il s'explique. Il commença à lui caresser le ventre, chose qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Un fin ronronnement se fit vite entendre.

" Bon ... je suppose que vous avez hâte que tout rentre dans l'ordre ?" dit-il, le nez dans les poils courts du chat.

" _Euh ... oui. _Miah."

Nouveau soupir, plus léger cette fois, après quoi le colonel se leva d'un bond. Riza le regarda sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Elle avait beau le connaître depuis des années, il restait quelque fois indéchiffrable. La minette l'entendait s'activer à la cuisine, puis revenir.

" Le petit-déjeuner est servi." annonça-t-il depuis la porte.

Riza se leva, et sauta du lit. Dans la cuisine il lui tira une chaise, et lui servit une coupelle de viande. Chacun mangea en silence. Riza fut la première à terminer, et à s'en aller. Quelques instants après, Roy revint dans sa chambre. Il ne remarqua pas que sa subordonnée s'y trouvait déjà. Il attrapa la couette, et la rejeta en arrière.

" ? "

Riza se retrouvait enfouie sous la couverture. Elle rampa pour s'en sortir. Alors qu'il avait déjà ôté le haut de son pyjama et qu'il tendait la main pour prendre sa chemise, Roy vit soudain émerger la tête de Riza.

" WAH !

" MAAH !"

Ziouf sous la couette.Riza était morte de honte.

" Voulez-vous bien sortir de mon lit ? "

Wow. Jamais Mustang n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il dirait ça à sa subordonnée. Riza était tellement gênée qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. Le colonel enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner, releva la couverture et saisit son lieutenant. Il la déposa sur le palier de sa chambre.

" Et on dit que c'est moi le pervers." fit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Il entendit un miaulement de rage suivi d'un feulement et d'un coup sur la porte.

" Ca va si on peut même plus rigoler !"

" _Il y a des limites à la plaisanterie, colonel ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas armée ! _"

Mustang pensait la même chose tout en finissant de s'habiller. Bon, d'un côté ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'elle l'aie vu torse nu. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qui elle était : la tata flingueuse de son équipe. Donc soyons prudent, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

* * *

Bien après ce petit incident, le colonel retrouva les frères Elric devant l'hôpital de Central. Le brun avait camouflé Riza dans la veste de son uniforme, et portait son long manteau noir pour dissimuler la bosse qu'elle formait.

Ils entrèrent, et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la chambre du lieutenant. Roy libéra Riza le chat et la déposa sur le lit. Cette dernière ressentit une curieuse sensation en se voyant ainsi allongée.

" Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui. Quand ce sera terminé nous irons rendre le chat au collectionneur. Il a posé des affiches partout pour la retrouver." dit Alphonse.

" Ah ? Même pas fait attention." avoua Mustang.

Edward sortit le diadème, qu'il posa sur le ventre de la militaire, et mit la main de la jeune femme dessus. Puis il se tourna vers le chat.

" Il faut vous soyez en contact avec, lieutenant." expliqua-t-il.

La chatte acquiesça, et alla toucher elle aussi le bijou. Le FullMetal clappa des mains, et les apposa sur le diadème. Il y eut une vive lueur pendant un moment. Quand cela cessa, le chat était inconscient. Tout trois attendaient donc un signe de la part du lieutenant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Finalement, Riza ouvrit les yeux. Roy alla se pencher au-dessus d'elle, et lui sourit avec douceur.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ca va ... je crois. J'ai la tête qui tourne." répondit le lieutenant.

" Dans ce cas ne vous relevez pas trops vite."

Il prit le diadème, tandis que le chat commençait à se réveiller.

" J'ai convenu d'un endroit où retrouver les Xingiens, vous voudrez bien leur rapporter le diadème ?" dit-il.

" Oui." répondit Al.

Il prit le diadème et le chat qu'il fourra dans son armure. Les deux jeunes quittèrent la chambre. Riza entre-temps s'était assise. Roy alla se mettre en face d'elle, sur le matelas.

" Ca va mieux ? "

" Oui. Je pense que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici." répondit Riza.

" Une bonne chose de faite."

" Tout à fait."

Ils faisaient bonne figure, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Hawkeye retourna au bureau dans l'après-midi. Ses collègues furent ravis de la revoir. Le travail reprit ensuite, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, la jeune femme ne fut pas remarquer, au bout de quelque jours, l'air chagrin qu'arborait son supérieur. Un matin, le préposé au courrier apporta l'habituelle dizaine de lettres que Mustang recevait de ses innombrables admiratrices. Une fois que le jeune soldat eut tourné les talons, le colonel les flanqua à la poubelle.

Ce qui sutpéfia tout le monde. En temps ordinaire, il en lisait d'abord quelques unes. Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais personne n'osa poser de question. A l'heure du repas, ils se rejoignirent autour de la même table. Roy s'était levé pour aller chercher du pain, quand il reçut une claque dans le dos à assommer un boeuf.

" Yo Roy ! Ca va ?"

" Maes ..."

Son meilleur ami était encore une fois tout sourire. Il s'apprêta à sortir la 695 459 798ème photo de son enfant, quand il nota l'air de son ami.

" Ca ne va pas ?"

" Si si."

" Allons ! Ne dis pas le contraire tu tire une tronche jusque sous terre !" reprit Maes.

" Je suis un peu fatigué." répondit évasiment Mustang.

Hughes ne le crut pas une demi-seconde. Il suivit son ami. Le reste de l'équipe l'accueillit chaleureusement. Maes se posa juste à côté d'Hawkeye, elle-même en face de Roy. Tout en bavardant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, il observa le beau brun. Ce dernier triturait sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangeait, et levait souvent les yeux vers sa subordonnée. Hughes faillit sauter sur son banc. Ca y est ! Môssieur Mustang avait fini par tomber amoureux. ( _Ndla : sortez les confettis _).

* * *

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, le brun aux yeux verts s'empressa de rejoindre Roy. Il l'attrapa par le col et le tira dans une pièce vide.

" Ouap !" s'exclama Mustang sous la surprise.

" Dis donc toi ! T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?" sourit Maes.

" Si : t'as cinq secondes pour me lâcher." rétorqua le brun.

Maes le relâcha, et son ami rajusta son uniforme.

" Alors ? " reprit le lieutenant-colonel.

" Alors quoi ? "

" Ben alors raconte !" s'excita Maes.

" Que je raconte quoi au juste ?" fit calmement Roy.

" Retenez-moi ou je le tarte. Que tu es tombé amoureux de subordon-hmph !"

Vif comme l'éclair, Mustang l'avait baillônné.

" Dis donc, tu veux pas aller l'annoncer au généralissime tant que t'y es ? L'a pas dû t'entendre. Et puis comment tu sais ça toi ?"

Maes retira la main qui lui obstruait la bouche et sourit.

" Si on t'observe un tant soit peu quand elle est là ça saute aux yeux. Comment est-ce arrivé maintenant ..."

Roy le dévisagea un long moment, puis soupira. Autant tout lui dire. Il l'éloigna d'abord de la porte, et lui raconta toute l'histoire, en occultant toutefois les passages gênants. Les yeux de Hughes s'ouvrirent en grand au fur et à mesure du récit.

" ... et donc à présent je dois avouer qu'elle me manque." termina Roy.

" Hm hm. C'est ... assez tiré par les cheveux votre histoire." dit Maes en se grattant la tête.

" Mouaif ! " soupira le colonel.

" Mais bon, tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?" reprit le brun.

" Evidemment."

" Alors dis-lui."

" C'est ça, pour avoir le cerveau qui fuit après !"

" Oo quoi ?"

" Quand elle m'aura tiré dans la tête, ça risque de fuir là-dedans." expliqua Roy en montrant sa tête.

Maes éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait ce petit problème. ( _Ndla : petit ? Et le gros problème alors il est comment ?_ ).

" Mais tu sais, peut-être qu'elle t'aime aussi. Selon moi c'est même sûr." dit-il.

" Comment tu le sais ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Je l'ai vu il y a longtemps déjà. Je crois qu'elle t'aime depuis toujours Roy."

Le brun médita ces dernières paroles. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait faire savoir à Riza qu'il partageait ses sentiments. En tut cas pour l'heure, il ferait mieux de retourner à son bureau, autrement il en connaissait une qui allait se mettre en colère. Il quitta donc son ami, et rejoignit son équipe.

* * *

Riza passa au moment où il ouvrit la porte. Il entendit un bruit sourd, et un bruit de dossiers qui tombent.

" Oh ! Excusez-moi lieutenant !"

Roy s'empressa de l'aider à ramasser ses dossiers. Leur main se toucha. Il retira la sienne et rougit. Vite il rassembla, quelques feuilles, les lui donna et battit en retraite vers son bureau. Riza se releva en le regardant.

" _J'ai rêvé où il a rougi ?_" se dit-elle.

Roy gardait la tête baissée, de sorte qu'elle ne put voir si ses joues étaient toujours rouges. En tout cas, la jeune femme sourit, et sentit ses propres joues changer de couleur.

" _S'intéressait-il enfin à moi ? _" se demanda-t-elle.

Un fol espoir venait de naître en elle. Il lui manquait tant depuis qu'elle ne vivait plus chez lui ! Riza donnerait cher pour humer de nouveau son parfum.

" _Je suis nuuuul ! Voilà que je mets à rougir comme un gamin au moindre contact ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi maintenant ?_" songea Roy, paniqué.

Il finit par s'affaler son bureau en soupirant bruyamment. Pourquoi ce n'était pas comme d'habitude ? Face à Hawkeye, le colonel se sentait tout timide, mal à l'aise et idiot. D'ordinaire, c'était franchement l'inverse : Mustang était sûr de lui avec les femmes. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois ?

Riza de son côté, s'interrogeait sur l'étrange comportement de son supérieur. Elle voulut tester sa réaction : ainsi, elle se leva, s'arma d'une pile de rapport et alla vers lui.

" Colonel ! Redressez-vous que vous avez encore du travail." dit-elle en déposant sa pile.

Il leva la tête, croisa son regard ambré ... et ne put s'en détacher. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il la fixait de la sorte. Si seulement son regard de braise ne la troublait pas autant. Le contact visuel fut rompu par l'arrivée des autres. Hawkeye retourna s'asseoir, avec un discret soupir. Chacun reprit son activité. Le soir venu, il ne resta que deux personnes dans le bureau. Enfin, Riza s'en était allée aux toilettes, et le colonel en avait profité pour s'allonger sur un canapé, une main derrière la nuque. C'est dans cette position qu'elle le trouva à son retour.

Hawkeye alla pour le sermonner, quand elle remarqua cet air triste qu'il avait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ca fit instantanément fondre sa colère.

" Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Pas vraiment ..." soupira-t-il.

Riza vint alors s'agenouiller auorès de lui.

" Vous voulez en parler ?"

Pour le moment il évitait de la reagrder. Roy leva alors une main, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait réfléchi pendant un moment, et finalement décida de se lancer :

" Vous me manquez, Riza." avoua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit des yeux grands comme d'une fenêtre, et sentit son rythme cardiaque battre des records.

" C'est vraiment triste de rentrer chez soi et de n'y trouver que du vide." continua Roy.

Sa main caressait sa joue à présent. Riza n'en revenait pas de l'entendre lui dire ça. Après toutes ces années ...

" Vous ... vous me manquez à moi aussi." souffla-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour du colonel d'afficher des billes de chouette. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Riza lui offrait une expression remplie de tendresse. Sans réfléchir à la conséquence de son geste, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la pommette. Qui prit rapidement une teinte cerise. Gênée, Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Roy se redressa, et posa son front contre le sien.

" Je vais prendre ça comme étant le signe que vous m'aimez, lieutenant." murmura-t-il.

" Et moi votre chagrin comme étant une réponse positive." dit-elle sur le même ton.

" Vous pouvez."

Elle sourit. Il l'embrassa timidement d'abord, puis avec passion, manquant de la renverser.

" _Dire qu'il a fallut que je sois chat pour tout ça arrive._" pensa-t-elle aux anges.

Oui, la vie est bizarre quelque fois. Enfin surtout les auteurs, moi en particuliers.


End file.
